A typical user of a computing device may access a number of different remote repositories that store data and programs. For instance, a typical user may access third party services that deliver software, infrastructure, and storage over a network, such as the Internet. Even though a typical user may not know the physical location or the configuration of the computing systems that deliver these remote third party services, a user may still able to store, manage, and/or otherwise process data related to those services using an application, such as a web browser, running on the users computing device.